Genichirou, Happy Birthday To You
by YukiKitsune103
Summary: :: Alpha One-shot :: Yukimura absented himself from school on Sanada's birthday. and that worried the birthday boy. What happened? Alpha pair, Yaoi, Boy X Boy, M-rated for a reason.


**Author's notes: First things first. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE, SANADA GENICHIROU~ You shall be the only love of my life! :D I'm so god damn happy that I managed to finish this fic one week before today! :D Hope you guys will enjoy this one!**

**And also, I want to just say something: I have decided that I might not continue with my Alpha fic, because I really don't have time for it, and that I realised that I preferred writing one shots compared to multi chapter fics. I might still update it when I have the chance, it all depends on if I have the time to do it or not. But for the TeniMyu fic, don't worry, I have no intention of abandoning that one. :D**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boy X Boy, rated M for a reason, OOCness, some bondage. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei, not me.**

* * *

><p>"What are the chances of me being able to complete this by the dateline Renji?"<p>

"The chances of you completing it without his knowledge, is 88.8%, Seiichi. But if I take into consideration on how often the both of you do _certain_ activities, it is about 79.4%."

"Guess I have some abstaining to do then, if I want to complete this before the dateline."

"Is Genichirou going to be fine with this?"

"He won't, but he doesn't have a choice now, does he?"

"… You are correct."

* * *

><p><strong>: Six days later :<strong>

Sanada Genichirou was frustrated, to be exact, _sexually_ frustrated. For some unknown reason, his lover had been trying to avoid or ignore his advance for almost the whole week. Said lover even stopped teasing and openly seduce him in front of the school cohort, and that was slowly driving Sanada crazy. As much as he hates it when Yukimura openly showed his affections towards him, there are times whereby he would respond to the affections that were showered upon him like holding of hands, hugging as well as kissing.

That's why he thinks that something was _very _wrong, especially when Yukimura didn't touch him for a whole week! And the buchou always seemed to disappear during lunch breaks and after practice. Finally when the capped fukubuchou could take it anymore, he cornered his other best friend during lunch break, hopping to get an answer from him.

"Renji, do you know what's going on with Seiichi? I haven't been seeing him during lunch break."

The data master of the team shook his head, looking at the capped boy with his eyes closed as usual, "Gomen Genichirou, but Seiichi didn't reveal his whereabouts to me."

_This is weird, even Renji doesn't know, something must be really wrong._ Was the capped fukubuchou's thoughts.

While Sanada was busy thinking through things, Yanagi couldn't help but hide a small chuckle to himself. Of course he knows where Yukimura was, but he already promised Yukimura that he wouldn't disclose any information, otherwise the buchou's surprise will be ruined.

Sanada tried to call his lover, but it was always directed to the voice mail, and it was worrying Sanada a lot. _Just what are you up to, Seiichi._

* * *

><p><strong>: The next day :<strong>

"Ehh?" Kirihara blinked in surprised at the lack of a certain bluenette in the clubroom during practice, "Yukimura-buchou is _sick_? _The_ Yukimura-buchou?"

"Yes Akaya, Seiichi told me last night that he didn't feel so good, so he decided to take the day off today, and he has also instructed me on what to do for todays practice." Kirihara and Marui groaned at that.

"Seiichi has told me as well, so firstly, fifty laps around the courts for the regulars. Renji will take care of the other members."

"Yes, sir!"

Sanada sighed softly once the rest of the regulars starts to run their laps and Renji went off to instruct the non-regulars. Today's one of the least possible days which Sanada think that Yukimura would absent himself, because it was the twenty-first of May today, and that was his, Sanada's birthday.

"The chances of you being upset by the fact that Seiichi isn't around to wish you a happy birthday is 100%."

Sanada snapped himself out of hit temporary trance and turned to face Yanagi, and nodded his head just lightly, signaling to the data master that he was right in his assumptions. It was very rare to see a Sanada Genichirou who was upset, but then again this concerns his lover, so he has a good reason to.

"Why don't you visit him? I'll take over practice for today."

"I can't, Seiichi wouldn't be happy about it."

"How sure are you? There's a 83% chance that Seiichi will be glad if you were to visit him right now." Yanagi answered. _This is all according to plan_. The data master thought to himself with his usual smile on his lips.

"Really?" Sanada should believe in Yanagi's words, since Yanagi doesn't lie, plus he really wanted to talk to Yukimura, asking him why he had been avoiding him for the whole week.

"Yes Genichirou, and don't worry, everyone will celebrate your birthday tomorrow." Yanagi added, in which Sanada just replied with a nod, before making his way back to the clubroom to get change, with the intention to seek answers from his lover.

"Genichirou is going to enjoy this very much." Yanagi said softly to no one in particular when the capped teen disappeared into the clubroom.

* * *

><p>Sanada made to Yukimura's house as fast as his legs could bring him, hoping that everything was fine and that there was nothing wrong with his lover. When the fukubuchou reached his beloved's house, he found Yukimura's mother just about to leave the house, and quickly walked over towards where his lover's mother was at.<p>

"Sanada-kun, here to see Seiichi isn't you?" The bluenette's mother smiled lightly at her son's lover. The same smile that was always found on Yukimura's face when the teen is plotting something, and then Sanada knew that something _was_ really going on.

"Hai, is Seiichi any feeling better?" Sanada asked in a polite tone, bowing in respect towards the older lady.

"Seiichi's feeling better now, why don't you go inside? He's alone at home since I'm about to go over to a friend's place, and won't be back until later." Yukimura's mother said in a sweet and gentle tone.

"Hai, Yukimura-san." Sanada replied, making way for his lover's mother as she walks out of the house, whereas Sanada took his shoes off and made his way in. And when the capped teen stepped into the door, he immediately smell something coming from the kitchen, and immediately thought that the kitchen was on fire, but when he stepped closer, he realized that it wasn't the kitchen on fire, but that someone was cooking in the kitchen. And the only person that was in the house right now was Yukimura himself. _Isn't Seiichi sick? So why is he cooking?_

"Genichirou, is that you? I hear okaa-san talking to you from outside." Sanada raised an brow at that, and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hai, it's me, Seiichi." Sanada replied, and when he reached the kitchen, he tried his best not to stare at the scene. Right in the kitchen, was indeed Yukimura, who's actually cooking at the stove, and there was already a few dishes on the table, made for two.

"S-Seiichi… W-Why are you-" Sanada blushed.

"Dressed like this?" Yukimura smiled, pointing at his current attire. "It's a surprise for you of course."

"By wearing absolutely nothing except an apron? Are you serious?" Sanada growled lightly in annoyance. He was rather angry at the fact that he got worried about his lover all for nothing. "And weren't you sick? Why are you looking so energetic now?"

Yukimura chuckled softly at that, his capped lover can really be dense at times, "I've already notified the teachers in school that I won't be in school today due to some matters at home. And Genichirou, you're nosebleeding."

Sanada immediately wiped his nose, and realized that his was indeed nosebleeding a little, and grabbed some tissues from the nearby counter and wiped it away. Well, it's not his fault anyway, who will be able to resist from nosebleeding when his lover was fully naked with only an apron on?

"W-Wait, you wearing like this, didn't your mother see it?"

Yukimura finished up with the last of his dishes, and went to his lover's side, wrapping his arms around Sanada's neck. "I told her beforehand, and she didn't mind."

Sanada couldn't help but blink in confusion, which is totally reasonable, I mean, whose parents will allow their son to be fully naked and walking around in just an apron in the first place.

"And why did you ignore me for the whole week?" Sanada added in a softer tone.

Yukimura looked a little guilty, and Sanada noticed it too, "Wait here." Yukimura instructed, and made his way out of the kitchen, leaving Sanada fully confused and rooted to the ground.

After another minute or two, Yukimura came back down with a package in his arms, and Sanada gave another confused look. _Just what is with Seiichi today? Leaving me so confused ever since I've stepped into the kitchen._

"Because I wanted to make sure that I can give you this by today." Yukimura said and passed the package to Sanada. "Happy birthday, Genichirou." Sanada looked and the package in curiosity. _Feels soft, wonder what this is_.

"Open it Genichirou."

Sanada obeyed without a question and opened the package, only to reveal a yellow and black colored woolen sweater that was obviously hand-knitted, and when Sanada unfolded the sweater, he found that there was something knitted at the bottom of the sweater in black, and when he took a closer look at it, he realized that it was his name knitted onto it, there was also a mini Rikkai logo next to it. The sweater reminded Sanada of the Rikkai jersey in every way.

"Seiichi, did you do this all by yourself?"

"Mhmm, I didn't want to get distracted in doing it, that's why I tried to avoid you these few days. Forgive me?" Yukimura asked as he threw his arms around the taller boy again, looking into Sanada's eyes with nothing but love in them.

"You're forgiven, and thank you for the gift.." Sanada answered simply as he placed the sweater on the counter and wrapped his arms around his lover back, kissing Yukimura's forehead softly. Who wouldn't in the first place?

"So do you like it?"

"Why wouldn't I? You've spent the whole week doing it for me, you must be tired. And on top of that, you even fixed lunch for the both of us." Sanada smiled lightly, holding Yukimura closer towards him, running his hand down his lover's bare back. "And with this attire, it makes you all the more irresistible." Sanada finished with a small smirk, groping Yukimura's butt lightly.

Yukimura yelped softly in surprise at that, his face immediately turning into a deeper shade of red, "So do you want to start on your birthday feast?"

"And what will I have after that?"

"Another surprise I have installed for you?" Yukimura smiled _sweetly_.

"What can be more surprising than finding you in nothing but an apron I wonder."

"You'll see."

"Really now?" Sanada raised a brow at that, "Then we should finish the feast first?" Yukimura nodded at that, pulling away from Sanada to get the rice from the cooker.

"This is the first time I've seen you cook, Seiichi."

"Okaa-san helped a little, she needed to make sure that I don't destroy the kitchen by accident."

Sanada nodded lightly and sat on the chair as Yukimura brought two bowls of rice along. The buchou placed both bowls on the table, and was about to sit down on the chair next to Sanada's when he was suddenly pulled towards Sanada as the capped teen made his lover sit on his laps horizontally.

"Genichirou?"

"Sit here." Was all Sanada said as he wrapped both arms around his lover's waist, "And feed me."

Yukimura smiled softly at that, thinking that Sanada should call the shots today since it was his birthday today, "Yes, my master."

Sanada's lips curved to a tiny smirk at that, his extremely carefully hidden side starting to show up, one that likes to indulge in Yukimura's little game. "Now what are you still waiting for?"

Yukimura took the bowl of rice and placed some vegetables and meat on top of it from the dishes on the table, before turning back towards Sanada, using the chopsticks and holding some rice out for his lover. "Here you go, my master."

Sanada took the rice into his mouth without a single complain, taking a few munches and smiled lightly in approval. "It's not bad for a first timer."

"You're not lying to me just to please me aren't you Gen?"

"It can still improve of course." Sanada then added, making Yukimura pout at that.

"We can always have private cooking lessons together." Sanada suggested after seeing his lover's cute pout, kissing said lover's lips lightly. "I'll teach you personally."

Yukimura chuckled at that, "Not intending to turn Pro or become a kendou instructor now are you?"

"Saa, being a cook isn't so bad." Sanada replied as he ran his hand down Yukimura's leg from within the apron, which made Yukimura blush a little more as he held more rice up for his lover.

"You tease." Yukimura purred softly, stopping Sanada's hand from going any further.

"Only because you started it." Sanada replied as he took the rice that Yukimura offered into his mouth, as well as the piece of meat his lover offered after.

"We'll never get to finish lunch if you're going to keep molesting me like that."

"It's not called molesting if you're enjoying this as well." Sanada gestured at the slight bludge that was forming at his lover's crotch, smirking ever so lightly. Yukimura blushed lightly at that, trying to use his hands to cover his forming erection, but his hands were pulled away by Sanada's larger ones.

"Don't have to be shy now Seiichi." Sanada teased lightly, pulling his lover another kiss as he moved one of Yukimura's hands to his crotch, "You're not the only one who's getting turned on by this."

Yukimura's blush deepened when he felt just how turned on Sanada was currently, "So are you suggesting that we leave lunch aside?"

"Of course not, wouldn't want to waste something which you cooked just for me." Sanada replied, taking the bowl from Yukimura, in which the bluenette got the message and got off from Sanada's lap, making his way back to his original seat, and both males continue their lunch in silence after that(some teasing and touching were included of course).

After both teens are done with lunch, Yukimura collected the dishes and returned them to the sink, and started washing them up. Whereas Sanada watched it silence as he wrapped his arms around his lover lovingly, with Yukimura leaning back against him as the bluenette washed the dishes.

"You smell nice today, Seiichi. Did you have a change in shampoo?" Sanada asked as Yukimura continued with washing the dishes, sniffing his lover lightly as he grinded his hips against Yukimura.

"You noticed?" Chuckled Yukimura, who couldn't help but let out a tiny moan when Sanada's hands roamed around his body and pressing close against him, letting him feel his lover's clothed cock against his ass.

"Usually you smelled like roses and lilies, but today you smell like…" Sanada paused for a moment, trying to think of a name, "Lavander?"

Yukimura nodded his head, "Okaa-san bought a new shampoo yesterday, thought I'd try it. I didn't know that you have some knowledge with flowers."

"It would bring shame to me if I didn't read a little about it." Sanada replied, "Because I have a beautiful lover who loves his flowers, probably more than me sometimes."

"Nonsense, you know that you're always the first in my heart, Genichirou." Yukimura blushed lightly at the comment, turning his head back to peck Sanada's jaw, but instead, his lips met with Sanada's own instead. Sanada knew what his lover was going to do when he turned his head back, and being not satisfied with just a kiss to the jaw, Sanada took the initiative to tilt his head down to meet with Yukimura's lips, smirking just so lightly when he saw the slightly surprised look on Yukimura's face.

"You're in a rather playful mood today aren't you Genichirou?" Yukimura teased lightly, finishing up with the last of the dishes before turning to his lover, wrapping his arms around Sanada's neck.

"I haven't touched you for almost a week, how can you expect me to do nothing?" Sanada growled lightly into Yukimura's ear, causing the teen to shiver lightly.

"So do you want to touch me now then?" Yukimura asked in a suggestive tone.

Sanada pulled his lover closer and ground their hips together, tearing a small moan from Yukimura, "Is this answer good enough for you?" Yukimura nodded lightly with a blush. Sanada then picked his lover up bridal style, "Plus I still haven't got to see your remaining surprise."

"You'll see when we get back to my room." Was the buchou's answer as he hooked his arms around Sanada, placing his head against Sanada's chest.

Sanada smiled softly and made his way towards Yukimura's room, opening the door with his leg since it was slightly opened. Stepping into the room, Sanada didn't notice any change to his lover's room, which surprised him because he guessed that Yukimura did some changes to his room. But that was until he noticed a few items that are on his lover's king-sized bed, raising his eyebrows lightly in amusement. "Really, Seiichi? You want to play with those?"

Yukimura signaled for Sanada to place him down, which the other teen did and locked the door, Yukimura swayed over to his bed in a slow manner, and took one of the items on the bed, motioning Sanada over.

"When I was making your present, I figured that we could have some fun with them." Yukimura smiled as he played with the ball of yarn on his hand. "I always wanted you to tie me up." The buchou purred seductively.

"Really now, why didn't you tell me before that you like bondage hmm?" Sanada asked with a smirk, climbing onto the bed as well, and leaned forward towards Yukimura whereas the buchou leaned back onto the bed, eyeing his lover with a lusty look.

"Saa…" Yukimura grinned, spreading his legs a little to give Sanada space. Sanada then slide his hands into the apron that his lover was still wearing, caressing Yukimura's smooth skin as he started to kiss from Yukimura's forehead.

"Let me ravish you for now Seiichi, I want to remember how you feel like once again." Sanada whispered into his lover's ear as he caressed Yukimura's chest, his hand moving to his lover's nipples, rubbing the nub between his fingers as he held Yukimura's face with the other hand, kissing pale light cheeks softly.

Yukimura moaned softly at his lover's touch, his hands gripping onto the bed sheets to prevent himself from moving around. "H-Haa…"

"I miss the sounds you make for me, Seiichi…" Sanada whispered again, nipping on his lover's exposed collarbone, enjoying the sight of Yukimura's blushing face, "The sounds of the moans you make, turns me on so much, everytime."

Yukimura smiled lightly at that, despite his blushing face, "I will not allow anyone else to be able to turn you on like I do, Genichirou. And don't you _dare_ get turn on by anyone else." The buchou glared lightly, hinting Sanada that he promise pain if Sanada does get turn on by others.

"I wouldn't dare, my highness." Sanada replied, smoothing Yukimura hair as he nipped on Yukimura's nipple through the apron, drawing another moan from the buchou, his hand tracing Yukimura's cock lightly.

"Y-You…a-ahh…better…" The bluenette moaned, his hand moving to Sanada's hair, gripping it not so lightly. Sanada groaned at that, but continued to tease his lover's nipple, his hand playing with the tip of Yukimura's cock, making Yukimura blush further.

"G-Genichirou…don't tease me. You know I hate it…"

Sanada let out a soft chuckle, stopping in his actions as he reached out for the ball of yarn beside Yukimura, "Lies Seiichi, I know you love it when I tease you." Sanada replied with a smirk, using his hand to hold his lover's wrist to the bedpost, then Sanada used his other hand to first tie Yukimura's hands up, before tying them to the bedpost.

Yukimura tried to put on a show by resisting when Sanada took his hands, but his lover's strength proofed to be too much for him to fight back, "A-Ahh…!" Yukimura moaned loudly when Sanada started mouthing him through his apron, his hands struggling to get free from the bind. "Genichirou…"

Sanada continued to give small sucks on Yukimura's cock, especially paying lots of attention to the tip, making the bluenette moan in pleasure as the thrust his hips, seeking more from his lover.

Sanada continued to tease his buchou for a while more, before moving his hands to spread Yukimura's legs, and leaned down again to kiss his lover's cock, making Yukimura shiver in pleasure at that. The fukubuchou then lifted the apron up and admired his lover's slender cock, before starting to pleasure his beloved again.

"G-Genichirou…haa…i-if you keep on…a-ahh…doing that I'll c-come soon…" Yukimura panted out as Sanada swallowed his entire cock, sucking with hard and driving him insane with pleasure.

"Mmm… Hmm… Nmm…" Sanada replied, humming around his beloved's cock, resulting in said lover moaning and thrusting into his mouth in pleasure.

"G-Genichirou!" The buchou cried out again when he felt Sanada suddenly thrusting two fingers into him without any warning at all, groaning as those fingers started to stretch his insides. "U-Ugh… Nngh…" Sanada noticed the pained look in his beloved face, and sucked on Yukimura' cock even harder, hoping that the pleasure will be able to numb the pain as he prepared his lover.

Yukimura dug his feet into the bed as Sanada sucked harder, his hands pulling on the restrains hard. Sanada pushed his fingers deep, searching for the spot that will make Yukimura scream in pleasure, his other hand pinning Yukimura's leg from moving as he sucks on his lover's ball now instead.

Yukimura could feel himself reaching the edge soon, but he held himself back, wanting to enjoy more of this first before coming, so he panted as coherently to his lover, "G-Genichirou… M-More, please! A-argh!" and let out a scream when Sanada's finger's hit his prostate, arching his back high in pleasure. In which then Sanada added another finger, thrusting into the same place again and again.

Yukimura threw his head to the side, thrusting into Sanada's mouth as he felt his climax hit him, "G-Genichirou! I'm c-coming!" but at that point of time, Sanada immediately creased in all of his actions, releasing his mouth from Yukimura's cock, pressing the base to prevent his lover from coming.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" Yukimura glared in displeasure, groaning at the fact that his lover rejected his need for release. Sanada only smirk at his lover, leaning up and whispered in a deep and husky voice.

"Can't let you be the only one that gets pleasured now can I?"

Yukimura continued to glare daggers at Sanada, who didn't give a care as he released the bind from Yukimura's hands and the bedpost, leaving only Yukimura's hands being tied up. "Now kneel down." Sanada commanded as started to unbuckle his belt.

Yukimura all but purred at the aggressiveness of Sanada's voice, getting turned on by his lover's act even more, the buchou then kneeled in front of Sanada, his face staring right at Sanada's crotch.

"Just because you're as sexy as hell when you do this, you are forgiven." Yukimura smirked, his hand stopping Sanada's as he decided to strip his lover himself, pulling Sanada's zipper down with his teeth, feeling Sanada's clothed cock against his lips as he gave it small kisses, making Sanada groan lightly at that.

"U-Urgh…" Sanada swallowed hard when Yukimura kissed his clothed member, groaning lightly when Yukimura used his tied up hands to stroke on Sanada's cock through his boxers, burying his head into his lover's crotch, "Seiichi… Suck me…" Sanada commanded, rubbing his hips against Yukimura.

"Mmm… Gladly, and this is a perfect moment for me to take my revenge." Yukimura grinned slyly, and pulled Sanada's pants down with his teeth as well as his hand, then mouthing the side of his lover's clothed cock, sucking lightly on the side while teasing the tip lightly.

Yukimura then pulled down Sanada's boxers with only his teeth in an agonizing and slow way, revealing his lover's fully erected cock. Yukimura then grazed his teeth over the tip, making the other teen to groan in pleasure. Sanada thrust his hips against Yukimura's mouth, signaling that he wanted the buchou to use his mouth, Yukimura didn't comply, and instead just planted kisses and sucks along Sanada's cock, his tied up hands pulling the rest of his lover's boxers down.

"S-Seiichi…please… Don't tease…" Sanada groaned in displeasure when Yukimura refused to take him into his mouth but just continued to tease him by just kissing the tip of his cock, or just licking the sides. His cock is so hard that it hurts, and he wanted relief.

"This is revenge for not allowing me to come earlier, Genichirou." Yukimura purred in a sly tone, rubbing on the sensitive spots of his lover's cock. "And also, why stick your huge and delicious cock into my mouth when I can stick it in a better place?"

Sanada groaned at the slutty voice Yukimura was using on him, his patience running thin as he pulled away from Yukimura and pinned his lover down, holding his tied up wrist with a hand as he removed his pants and boxers completely, he gave his lover a feral look, in which Yukimura returned with a smirk.

Yukimura blinked lightly in confusion when Sanada released the bond on his hands, only to find himself being flipped onto his stomach with both of his arms behind him, and Sanada tying them up again with the yarn. Sanada lifted his lover's ass high up and pressed his cock against it as he bent down and whispered in a dangerous tone in Yukimura's ear, "If that's what you want, Seiichi, then that's what you'll get." rubbing the tip teasingly against Yukimura's entrance.

Yukimura tried to look back at his lover with his face placed against the sheets of his bed, purring in the sweetest way towards his lover, "Give it to me Genichirou, your long and huge cock. Drive it inside me hard. Make me scream your name in pleasure."

"I won't make you scream in pleasure, Seiichi. I will make you scream _and_ cry in pleasure." Sanada replied, one hand holding Yukimura's waist as the other held onto Yukimura's arm, and without much warning, pushed his cock into Yukimura with one thrust, making his lover groan in pain.

"U-Ugh… A-Argh…" Yukimura hissed, commanding his body to relax itself so that his pain will lessen, even if it'd a little. Sanada didn't move once he was inside of Yukimura, giving his lover the chance to get himself used to his cock, holding Yukimura close and whispering words of comfort into the other teen's ear. "Nngh… Move… Genichirou…" Yukimura said after getting used to Sanada's cock, and Sanada complied, carefully thrusting in and out of his lover's tight heat, but unlike the previous times, where they would usually do it slowly, Sanada quickly picked up his pace, thrusting into Yukimura hard and fast within minutes.

Yukimura groaned at the pace that Sanada was going at, a little unused to the fast pace immediately, but gave no complains, only thrusting his own body back in time, trying to keep up with Sanada's pace. Sanada pulled Yukimura up, turning his face towards him so that he can kiss his lover as he continued to thrust.

"Mmm… Tight as always, Seiichi." Sanada whispers into Yukimura's ear as he nibbled his lover's ear lobe, his hand holding Yukimura's body tight to him, the other rubbing and pinching Yukimura's nipples, making the buchou moan as pleasure slowly overtook his mind.

"Urgh… Genichirou…harder, faster…please…" Yukimura moaned sweetly, his toes digging hard into the bed. Sanada complied, holding Yukimura as he changed position, with Yukimura ending up riding him, as he held his lover's waist, penetrating him deeper.

Yukimura then let out a sharp scream when Sanada hit his sweet spot, arching his back in pleasure at that, "U-Ugh…! Genichirou!" Sanada knew he hit the right place when he heard his lover's scream, and with a smirk on his face, he continued to angle his thrusts, hitting the same place over and over again.

"Argh…haa...urgh…" The bluenette continued to moan in pleasure, his mouth gapping wide from the mind numbing pleasure, a small of trail of tears flowing out from the corner of his eyes. Seeing that, Sanada pulled Yukimura down, kissing his lover's tears away, his hand moving towards to Yukimura's own cock and started stroking him off.

"Seiichi… Seiichi… Seiichi…" Sanada whispered lovingly into his lover's ear as he increased his speed again, his strokes matching the speed of his thrust. "I love you…forever…"

Yukimura flushed harder at Sanada's words, and tried to kiss Sanada, knowing that, Sanada used a hand and held Yukimura's face to his so that they can kiss better, his groans getting deeper as his climax is near.

"N-Nngh…ugh… G-Genichirou…" Yukimura panted against his lover's lips, "I l-love you too…" crying in pain when Sanada moved his lips to bite down on his neck and sucking on a sensitive spot, his hands clutched tightly as he feels himself coming.

"Shhh… Don't cry Seiichi…" Sanada licked his lover's ear, stroking the blunette harder and thrust faster, hitting Yukimura's prostate accurately, trying to make use of pleasure to numb his lover's pain more.

"H-Haa… G-Gen…" Yukimura continued to cry in a mixture of pain and pleasure, "I-I'm g-going to come…"

"Nngh… Me too… Seiichi…" Sanada groaned when he felt Yukimura's walls tightening hard around him, holding back the urge to come first before his lover.

Yukimura trembled in pleasure, and after a couple more thrust into Sanada's hand, the bluenette screamed his lover's name as he climaxed into Sanada's hand hard, hot white spurts dirtying both his pale chest as well as his bedsheet. Sanada gave in when his lover climaxed, coming just a few seconds after Yukimura, filling his lover's body with his warm essences.

The couple laid onto the bed, panting heavily from their rather aggressive love making session, with Sanada pulling out of his lover and releasing his bonds, caressing Yukimura's hand softly and lovingly.

"Seiichi, are your hands hurt? Did I overdo it?"

Yukimura smiled softly while trying to slow his breathing down, looking at his lover with a soft look. "Don't worry Gen, I'm alright."

Sanada planted light kisses on Yukimura's wrist, holding his beloved closer to him as they lay side by side, Yukimura snuggling closer, not minding the fact that they are both sweaty and sticky with come.

"That was the best sex I've had in a while." Yukimura said, wrapping his arms around Sanada's neck as he lay on his chest.

"So are you trying to say that I've failed to satisfy you all this while?" Teased Sanada as he kissed his lover's forehead lovingly.

Yukimura then replied, "Of course not you silly goof." Poking his elbow to Sanada's ribs.

The two then continued to lay on the bed, before finally heading towards shower to clean of the substance of their love making from their body, and went to take a nap all the way until evening where surprisingly, the rest of the regulars came, under Yukimura's previous orders.

The entire Rikkai regulars had a great time eating together, and singing birthday songs to Sanada, who is being as socially awkward as usual. After the cake, Sanada then thanked everyone for their gifts, before having a huge cake made by his own mother, with Marui eating the most of it of course.

Yanagi gave him a new calligraphy set, Yagyuu gave him a new book for him to read, Marui and Jackal helped to bake the cake of course, Niou gave him some _toys_, which made the stoic teen blush on the spot, and Akaya gave him a handmade keychain with Rikkai's logo.

After the celebration ended and everyone left, it was time to bed, the two lovers engaged in another love making session, only this time it was done slowly, so that they can fully enjoy it.

And to Sanada, this was one of his best birthdays ever, even if he wouldn't tell anyone but Seiichi about it.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? xD I love my Sanada being a little sadistic at times. xP<strong>

**So did you like it? Hate it? Please read and review~ Thanks! And NO flammers!**

_YukiKitsune103_


End file.
